GreenEyed Girl
by HorribleHolly
Summary: Lily Luna is finally going to Hogwarts for the first time. Little does she know that it won't be easy being the daughter of the famous Harry Potter. But that is the least of her problems ...
1. He Took My Courage

**AN/ Hey. Um I'm really like both Lily characters and I hope you do too because this story is about the Lily Potter the second. Hope you like!**

I stared at my small pile of stuff on the floor. The wasn't going to be nearly enough. I quickly scanned around my thread-bare room. I knew I was missing something.

There was hardly anything in here. My floral salmon pink duvet piled with soft toys of every shape and size, a wooden stool under an empty oak table and my three legged chest of drawers. On my chest of drawers was a picture of me and my father, the famous Harry Potter. There. That's what I was missing. I grabbed it and carefully placed everything into my 5th hand trunk hoping that it was fuller than last time. No, not by much. It still wasn't even half full. I stared at my teddies longingly. Mum had told me not to put them in. She said I wouldn't have space. Well I did. I would put them in. I grabbed them all and roughly threw them in my trunk before I could change my mind.

"Lily!" mum called, "It's time to go!

I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where mum was waiting with Albus and James.

"Accio trunk," mum said waving her wand.

After navigating the London Underground, we finally arrives at King's Cross Station.

I remember coming here last year with dad, and all the years before too. He wasn't coming this year though, he never could again. A tear rolled down my pale cheek and I quickly draped by fiery red hair over my face. I didn't want anyone to see that I was crying, especially Mum. You could never know what it could start any more, anger, the water works or hugs and over protectiveness. Too late, she saw me.

"Lily darling," she started enveloping me in a hug, " No need to be scared. It's an awful lot of fun at Hogwarts, you'll see."

I wasn't crying because I was nervous, she knew that. She just didn't want to make a scene in public. I reached up and brushed the remaining tears away. If she was going to ignore it so was I.

I stopped at the gateway to platform 9 ¾. I took deep breath and started to run. James pushed past me with his trolley and went right through the brick wall. Then Albus. He wasn't scared any more but you should have seen him the first time. He clung onto mum like a baby spider monkey. How I laughed so. I remember the first time I went through, Dad sat me on a trolley a ran in with me so I wouldn't be scared. He was a good dad. I shook my head as if to shake away the memories.

"Come on them Lily," mum said she grabbed my trolley and ran through the wall with me. We emerged on a steam filled platform filled with the noise of hasty goodbyes. James and Albus hugged Mum and then rushed off to find their friends.

"Say hello to Neville for me. And be brave. I'll write lots. You just go and have fun and work hard. " She said squeezing me in a hug. "Don't worry what house your in, "she whispered, trying to repeat the leaving words of encouragement that Dad had whispered to Albus before he went. "As long as your happy, so am I." That was the biggest lie of the century, she would be depressed no matter what. The train whistled and Mum rushed my onto the train.

"Goodbye Lily-love! Have fun! I love you!" she called.

I stepped onto the train and set off for my new life. I straightened by back, lifted my chin and stared walking purposefully.

"Coming through!" someone screamed and rammed into my side. I fell onto the ground dropped my trunk which instantly flew open and all my teddy bears tumbled out.

"Sorry," sniggered the boy and walked off with his friend. "Did you see those bears? There were like 20 of them or something," the boy laughed to his friend.

"How could you missed them?" his friend replied.

I hurriedly stuffed all my teddies into my case and shuffled to find an empty compartment.

There were no empty compartments. I looked all along the train. Finally after dallying over which compartment I should choose: one with three girls and a boy animatedly chatting, probably in my year or the one above, or another with a dark haired boy reading a book and a blonde haired girl absently staring out of the window. I chose the latter, hoping not to be questioned about my famous -used to be dad.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked opening the compartment door, "May I please join you?"

"Oh sure," said the girl in a faint Irish accent. "My name's Cadmuim Smith." Even though she was looking at me and we were having a conversation I could tell her mind was far away. "What's yours?"she asked.

"Uh, me?"

She nodded in a vague sort of way.  
"Ah well, I'm Lily. Uh, Lily Potter.

"Blimey!" the dark haired boy exclaimed. "As in Harry Potter? Your Harry Potter's daughter?"

I nodded. Damn. Nobody was supposed to find this out yet. I just couldn't cope with everyone asking me questions about Dad when I was still so raw.

"You don't look much like him. Are you sure he's your dad?"

In nodded in a non-committal way.

"That's so cool! Can you introduce me to him?"

"Uh, ah," I stuttered, "umm.."

"He's dead," Cadmium cut in.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry. "

I breathed in and out to try and stop the tears, but they were flowing good and fast now. Hell and damnation!

"Oh yeah, um," The dark haired boy started, " I have to go find my mate," he rushed off obviously frightened by my tears.

"Don't worry about him, he just a bit tactless," Cadmium sighed.

"Ah, yeah," I replied digging out my book : The Beginners book of Potions. I was currently reading about making a potion to cure a headache.

_Ingredients _

_60 grams of ninroot._

I just couldn't concentrate. The words swam before my eyes like fish in a storm. Although it seemed like I had no emotion since Dad died, I did. And I sure as well felt nervous now. What house was I going to be in? Dad always said that I had the heart of a Griffindour. But that was before he died and took my courage with him. Mum used to say that I read so much that I must be a Ravenclaw. She didn't really say much any more. Not of consequence. It was either meaningless blathering or silence. James always teased me and said that I was good at nothing so I would be in Hufflepuff: she took all the rest. I wasn't scarred of being in Slytherin. Albus was he said that it wasn't that bad. I _was_ scared that Professor McGongall would call me a squib and I would have to go home. Mum would keep crying and not do anything but lie about and I would have to look after all day.

The compartment door was flung open with such force that I jumped.

"Are you Lily Potter?" I tall girl asked. My green eyes were as startled as a rabbit. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was the colour of dry sand in Tahiti. She had porcelain skin and dimples on her rosy cheeks. Her dark long lashes protruded from her clear, blue eyes. Wow.

"Um, hello?" she asked.

'Uh, yes. That's me. Why?"  
"Oh just wondering. Harry Potter's your dad, huh?"

"Um yes."

"Cool. Wow.

Oh, ah, yeah."

"My name's Lucille Lockhart, by the way. You had better get changed in your robes, where gonna be at Hogwarts any minute."

"Um, thanks." I said as I rushed off to get changed into by robes.

Once in the bathrooms I flung off my patched blue jeans and pink woollen jumper and put on my 2nd hand robes. I splash my face with cold water. I was harder than I expected, all these questions about Dad. I missed him. I looked at my watch. We should be nearly there. I rushed out of the bathroom and back into my compartment. When I got there more girls introduced themselves as Hannah and Louise. Their eyes kept flicking down to my 2nd hand robes with obvious disgust. I fingered the worn material and looked with jealous eyes at their sparkling new robes. After what seemed like hours I was left in peace, that is until some other people came to introduce themselves and ogle at me. I met a Matthew, a Simon, two Claudias, a Hope, a Majorie and a Gertrude. It was awful. It wasn't even like they hadn't seen one of Harry Potter's children. James and Albus went here too. I was lucky it seemed. I didn't look like Dad. Albus did, he was a mini Dad looks wise. The same untidy black hair, the same starling green eyes. He wasn't like Dad in nature though. He was much quieter and thought through everything. He was very cunning, so naturally he was in Slytherin. James wasn't like Dad. He had the dark hair but but was very similar to Mum in everything else. His eyes, faces, the way he thought about things. Fiery anger and quick wit. A Gryffindor I didn't belong. I had long orange hair, Mum's, and Dad's green eyes. I ended up looking like neither of them.

The train whistled and I knew we were nearing the station. I picked up my trunk and walked into the crush waiting to exit the train. No one else had their trunks.

"Hey stupid," somebody called, "The ginger one. Leave you trunk. They come and collect it." My cheeks flushed as I tried make my way back to the compartment.

"First years." I heard someone snigger to their friend, "We weren't that stupid were we?"

I was still miles from my compartment so I opened the door of the shoved my trunk in there.

"Hi Lily!" I looked up with surprise, I thought the compartment was empty. It was my cousin, Rose. She was sitting on the lap of a boy. Rosie? Having a boyfriend? She wiped her lip and got off the boy's knee.

"Off you go then G. I've got to talk to my cousin."

He scampered out of the compartment looking lovestruck. Poor guy, Rosie was a player.

"So, Lily." she stared guiding me to a seat, "How are you? Hows Ginny coping? How are _you_ coping?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you sure?" her brown eyes connected with my green ones. "Really."

"Well.." I started. The compartment door suddenly opened.

"Hey, Rosie," one of Rosie's many boyfriends walked in, "Who's this?"

"Go away!"she scream

"Uh, okay" he said backing away.

"Now where were we?" Rosie asked

"Uh, doesn't matter." I said and got up to leave.

"Damn," I heard her utter as I walked out of the compartment.

**AN/ Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks for reading! **

**Holly**


	2. Insolent Child

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lily Luna for that matter. **

**AN/ Hello. Hope you like this chapter... Please would you review because I don't know if I should keeping going... Anyway.. enjoy!**

***********************************************************************************************************

Just like my parents and brothers had told me, the first sight of Hogwarts was magical. Truly inspiring. No wonder so many people had written books about Hogwarts... I was in love. For the first time since my father died I almost felt hope. Almost. I was jolted out of my awe-struck state by somebody rocking our little boat. Before I could turn around to see who was unmercifully rocking out boat, I fell into the deep, dark lake.

I thrashed my limbs trying to claw my way to the surface. I use to be fantastic at swimming. Dad would take me to the beach or the lake by our house and I would swim while he watch encouraging me and giving me advice. Once I even entered a muggle competition and came third. Dad was really proud of me. He sat me on his shoulders shouting to everyone that I was his daughter. I hadn't swum for ages now. Not since Dad died. Suddenly I felt a firm grip on my arm and felt myself being pulled to the surface. It was odd, instead of getting lighter as I moved towards the surface it got darker. Darker. Black. Just black.

I woke coughing and spluttering. I had fallen off the boat. My cheeks flushed.

"She's awake!" someone called.

"Oh, good'ee" a deep voice boomed. I opened my eyes and saw a giant peering at me.

I jumped startled.

"Don't ye worry," the giant boomed. I knew who he was. He was Hagrid. He used to come for dinner now and again. When Dad was alive. He was the game keeper when Mum and Dad were at school and he still was. He must be ancient.

"If it ain't young Lily!" he boomed. "Har-e's an' Gin-e's daughter!" Oh great. Now every one knew my parentage. How joyous.

"Lets get you warm an' then we be off to the castle." He passed my his huge moleskin coat and draped it across. I wrinkled my nose. It smelt like a mixture of forest, fish and some kind of wild animal. At least it was warm though.

By the time we reached the great hall I was shivering in spite of the huge coat.

Hagrid left us in the great hall gasping in amazement. Even though I was entranced by the magnificence, I couldn't help but notice people pointing and whispering at me. I tried to shake off the feeling and enjoy the moment but I couldn't really.

"Lily!" I heard someone call. I looked around and saw my cousin Hugo. We used to be really good friends. Before Dad died. I just couldn't stand to be around him any more. He was to happy and loud. Anyway Mum didn't make an effort with Ron and Hermione. When ever they came round she just sat staring into her tea with tears pouring down her face. She wouldn't even say anything. After a while Ron and Hermione just stopped coming even though Ron was her brother and Hermione was her best friend. Before Dad died.

"Ah anyway Lils," Hugo started interrupting my thoughts, "I tried to find you on the train but I couldn't find you! Where were you?"

"Oh ah, around."

Suddenly someone came bursting through a door.

"Hello first years. I am Professor Hart, the Deputy Headmistress," said the woman who had come bursting through the door. She was tall with long black hair and blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful but had an aura of intelligence. I liked her. "Shortly you will be sorted into one of four different houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I am the head of Ravenclaw. You will do everything with your house. Eat, sleep and most importantly learn together. You will be awarded points for behaving well but points can also be taken from your house for bad behaviour. Is that understood?" she paused,"Good. I will check if we are ready for you."

She ducked out of the door but soon was back in. "You may now enter."

I quickly took off Hagrid's big coat lined up with the others. I looked and saw Albus over at the Slytherin table. He waved when he saw me and smiled. I didn't smile back.

There on a low stool was the Sorting Hat. My brothers had told me about it. How it sang and how it talked. They never told me what it said though. That was private.

Suddenly the hat burst into song. It sang about the importance of Hogwarts as a whole not as four separate houses.

When the hat had finished and we had stopped clapping a woman stood up. She was sitting in the centre of the teachers' table so she must be the headmistress Professor Bimley.

"The sorting will now begin."

Professor Hart started reading the names.

"Michelle Abant' A mousy looking boy stood up and walked to the stool.

"HUFFLEPUF!" the hat screamed as soon as it touched his head. The people at the Hufflepuff table screamed and clapped delightedly. The boy smiled and rushed over.

The boy on the train who was first to ask about my dad turned out to be called Simon Blompson. He got put in Slytherin. Not soon after my name was called.

"Lily Potter." People whispered and pointed. I cautiously walked up to the stool but managed to trip on my too big robes. Instantly my cheeks flushed red and a few people sniggered. I quickly crossed the remaining floor to the stool. I placed the hat on my head and waited. I waited. And still waited. Finally it started speaking.

_Well you are are tough one to place. Where to put you? Where to put you? _

"_Um..Hello?" _

_Oh yes.. hello. Now to more pressing matters. Where shall we out you? Hmmm.. Any preferences?_

"_Oh...um.."_

_You sure do say 'um' a lot don't you?_

"_Well, um. Damn. I said it again." _

_Yes you did. Back to the matter at hand. You _used_ to be a lot of things. Cunning, kind, brave and smart. That fits with all the houses. But what about now? Ever since your father died, it seems you aren't really _you_ any more. Odd. The question is will you ever be you again, or will you cease being you and you will never be back because you will be a different you? That is the question._

"_Oh um.. I'm not sure..." _

_That is the _rhetorical_ question. _

"_Oh. Of course." _

_Now. Lets try a process of elimination. Slytherin? You used to be cunning and slightly manipulative. Not any more. I think that those Slytherins might be a bit...rude. Some of them are children of former death eaters you know?_

"_Oh ahh.."_

_Rhetorical question again. They might be a little.. how to put this... glad? Yes glad, that you father is no longer alive. I think you might be a little to tender for that. No not Slytherin. So next Hufflepuff. You used to be caring I see, especially where your father is concerned. Hmm. Not to be rude or anything but you are not exactly _nice_ any more. _

"_What?" _

_You seem blind to it even worse. So not Hufflepuff._

"_Explain yourself! I am too nice!"_

_No. You are not. _

"_Yes I am! And I said explain yourself!"_

_Yes, yes. Well you used to be unbelievably close to your brother._

"_Which brother?"_

_You know which brother. Albus. But now, it seems just because he looks like your father that you won't even smile at him. Like when you came in. He smiled and waved. You looked away. He worries about you, you know. He loves you. But you seem to just ignore him in case you get hurt. It doesn't matter that _he _might get hurt in the process. Oh no. Not for you. _

"_You would make an awful therapist you know?"_

_And you would make an awful Hufflepuff. Moving on. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You are brave in your own way. Coping with this. Your coping better than your mother you know._

"_How do you know about my mother?"_

_Well I can look into your brain, your memories, your dreams. I see everything about your life._

"_Creepy."_

_Insolent child. You have your own coping mechanism. Not a very good one, but a coping mechanism anyway. Or there is Ravenclaw. You are very smart and quite hard working, well you used to be. I can see advantages in both of those houses. The choice is yours. _

"_I can't choose! It's your job anyway."_

_Choose._

"_Yes sir. Just answer this one question."_

_Why?_

"_Because then I will stop bothering you."_

_Fair point. Okay then._

"_If you were me, which house would you choose?"_

_Ohh, you are a clever one! _

"_So that is your answer?"_

_Well, I suppose._

"_Okay then. I want to be in Gryffindor."_

_Alright then... RAVENCLAW!_

"_What? You said I could choose!" _

_Well you did ask me. _

"_I stand by what I said before. You would make a _terrible_ therapist!" _

***********************************************************************************************************

**AN/ Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Holly**

**xoxoxo**


	3. The Feast

**AN/ Hi, hope you like this chapter.. but could you please review..? Thanks so much, I hope you like it! Oh and I know I got the Hagrid accent totally wrong... Sorry it's really short. **

**BTW: This is dedicated to Lily who is also an author on here (she is really good), her name on this is LRSD.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter...**

I slowly walked towards the Ravenclaw table. I was shell shocked to say the least and fuming. That stupid hat! It said it would let me choose, and then just went and put me in bloody Ravenclaw! Well it could just stuff it's self! As I sat down at the table someone started speaking to me.

"Hello," a cheery, plump girl with curly blonde hair and brown eyes, "I'm Elle Goldstein. I'm a first year too! So your Lily Potter right?"

"Um yeah." she was so cheerful it gave me a headache.

"Wow. What's it like being the daughter of 'the boy who lived?"

A frown appeared on my pale forehead.

"Oh, sorry I shouldn't have asked. Stupid Elle,"she said bashing her head with her hand.

I turned to look at the girl currently being sorted. It was Cadmium.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" he hat roared. Damn. I thought that maybe we could have been friends, she seemed nice.

"You were up there for ages," Elle whispered to me.

"Mmmm?"

"Yeah! It was like five minutes. For everyone else it took like, less than one."

"Huh? Weird."

"Yeah it was. So you excited about starting classes?"

"Mmmm." I mumbled, hoping she would just get the message to just _shut up._

She didn't.

"I am! I wonder..." she started before she was cut off.

"Now before we start the feast I have a few announcements, "said Professor Bimley. "Please welcome out new staff. Mr. Odin who is replacing Mr. Filch as the new caretaker." there was much clapping from this especially from the Gryffindor table. "This does not mean you can get away with _anything, _James Potter. There is still a list of banned products which are on Mr. Odin's door. Also The Forbidden Forest is surprisingly _forbidden_. Now, without further ado, let us eat."

She waved her wand and food appeared on all the tables.

"Wow!" exclaimed Elle piling her plate high, "Look at all this food!"

I surveyed what was in front of me. Food of every shape and kind. Roast chicken, beef, pork. Potatoes of every kind. Pies and salads, pasta and rice. Wow. She was right. Despite my growling stomach, I knew I wouldn't be able to eat much. I couldn't seem to keep my food down very well any more. I sighed and nibbled at a potato, the sole occupant on my plate. My stomach squirmed in protest. By the time that I had finished my potato and Elle was halfway through her third plate, the food disappeared.

"Don't worry," laughed a dark haired third year looking at Elle's stricken face, "Dessert will be here soon."

She was right, after a minute dessert arrived. The smell of hot apple crumble, chocolate molten lava pudding mixed with many other delicious flavours wafted up my nose. Before I knew it my plate was filled with vanilla ice-cream. It was strange but it seemed to be the only thing I could actually eat without immediately feeling sick.

Professor Bimley stood up. "Prefects, please take your first years to your dorms."

I got up and followed the Ravenclaw prefects out of the Great Hall. One was a girl who introduced herself as Sylvia Ackerley. She introduced her fellow prefect as Andrew Jones. Sylvia's brown bob swung as she and Andrew led us up numerous stair cases, round many corridors until finally we reached a door. On it was a gold knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"What has three legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" It asked much to my surprise.

Sylvia paused for a moment and then answered rather confidently "Man."

The door swung open to reveal a circular, airy room decorated in blue and silver, the Ravenclaw colours. Before I could get a good look I was shuffled up the stairs into my new home.

It was decorated in the same colours as the common room, but was smaller, less regal and much cosier. I saw my stuff lying on the end of the bed closet to the window, undressed and dived into bed, much too tired to face meeting my room mates.

*********************************************************************************************

**AN/ I know it's not very long (or good) but oh well, I feel like writing. Next chapter will be about her room-mates and the one after will go into more depth about Harry etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do review and give me some constructive criticism because I'm still not sure about this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Joy of Talking to Myself

A/N I've done another chapter (obviously) and would really appreciate it if you reviewed. I know I'm the not greatest writer, but would really like your advice on becoming better. So please do review, because frankly – I need it. Your thoughts (what ever they are) will indeed be happily greeted.

***

The grass was freezing and wet with dew. I didn't mind though, I needed the fresh air. Lying back on the lush green I watched the sun rise. Bathing the ground with a regal orange light. At Hogwarts. My stomach fluttered with joy. I would finally be able to learn magic. I all really knew how to do some things, like make basic potion, play Quidditch and stuff. Dad had taught me those. And Mum, before she was replaced by an evil doppelganger. Thinking of Dad brought tears to my eyes. He was such a good father. Why did he have to die? I mean, he didn't even die doing something _brave_. He died in a muggle car crash. The boy who _lived _ died in a _muggle _car crash. Ironic. He died a year ago almost a year and a half ago, to the day. April the 13. Friday. Mum, James, Albus and I dealt with it in different ways. Mum had closed up and didn't do anything fun any more. She was constantly working and had hardly any time to talk. When she did, she would shout, scream and cry for no reason. James had started pulling pranks every day. But you could hardly call them _pranks_. They were downright mean. He had turned into a complete _bully_. Albus had buried himself in his textbooks. Not that he was particularly smart. It was just _something _to do. The only person he would talk to was me. He ignored everyone else and had become a bit of a loner. Well I couldn't talk. When Dad died, so did my sanity. Now I talked to myself and seemed to live more inside my head than in the real world. I was dreamy and barely exited the safe haven, inside my head where dad was still alive. But I tried, I truly did. I tried to be a good daughter to Mum. Having dinner cooked and keeping my room tidy. I had to. She would go on long walks – for the whole day and well into the night, coming back with shells, flowers and red, puffy eyes. She'd come home and scream at me for cooking when I was too young and my brothers for letting me. So I'd stopped trying. Instead I sat up in my room, or up a tree and I'd think. About the good times.

The sun had completely risen now, so I took it as my cue to emerge into the real world. I shook my head as if to clear the memories away, it had become a sort of habit now. Though it never worked.

I stretch out and stood up. Hogwarts was so beautiful. Especially in this morning light. The sun seemed to colour the lake, rendering it in blue, green, orange and yellow. I watch all day. But sadly I knew that I would have to go upstairs. Soon my room-mates would wake up and think I was a weirdo going for walk when the sun hadn't even risen. So I began the long walk up to the Ravenclaw common room.

I slipped into my dorm, trying not to wake anyone, and sat on my four poster bed, surveying the room that I didn't have a chance to look properly at last night. It was rectangular with a jutting window seat at one end, that had magnificent views of the surrounding grounds and looked like a perfect place for daydreaming. On one side was three, four poster beds and on the other were another three beds. Next to those three beds was a door leading to, I assumed, a bathroom, and another leading somewhere else. On the other wall was the door that led out of the room. Next to it were two plush, armchairs, that looked surprisingly comfortable. The curtains, and bedspreads were all decorated in blue and the walls were painted a softer, paler sky blue. It looked, and felt like home.

I decided to see where the 'mystery' door led to, hoping for excitement and secret passageways. Instead I found 'dressing room' as such, but was pleasantly surprised despite myself. It large (somewhat larger than it looked from the main room) and very spacious. It was long and rectangular and on one wall, had six ample chest of draws, while on the opposite, had two large wardrobes for coats, dresses and robes. The door I had come through sat on a wall paved with mirrors and the opposite wall had curtained area to get changed in. It also a had a door that led to (again I assumed) the bathroom, that would make sense.

Next I looked at the bathroom. It was large (like the last room larger than it should be) had a shower, loo and a sink laid onto a long bench. Next to the shower was a towel rail, with five towels, each labelled with a name. Elywn, Lily, Scarlett, Verity, Olivia and Marie. I assumed they were all the girls in the dormitory. I would meet them soon, after all it was now seven, and lessons started at eight.

"Well," I said to myself, "I had better meet my new room-mates," and strode out of the room.

Finally, the girls were awake and excitedly chatting to themselves.

Ellie, who had been lingering near the edge of the group, spotted me and screamed with joy, "Lily!" She had obviously feeling a bit left out.

"Guy, guys," she said dragging me by the arm, "This is Lily."

I tentatively smiled them. They were quite intimidating as a group like that.

"Hi!" This came from a girl with spiky black hair, stone grey eyes and a cheeky grin. "I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Chambers. And this," she gestured towards a girl with honey blonde hair tied into a bun, and warm, chocolate brown eyes, "is Marie Bonnard."

"Hello." she said in faintly French accent.

"Excuse me," exclaimed a petite girl with the wavy, brown hair, tanned skin and the exact same eyes of Marie, running to the bathroom.

"That's my twin sister, Olivia," muttered Marie.

"Hey, Verity!" screamed Scarlett to a girl drawing love hearts on her arm, "Introduce yourself to Lily."

"Oh! Hi." Said an oriental girl with long black hair and pretty black eyes, blushing red. "I'm Verity Aldridge. I'm a .. muggleborn? Is that how you say it?"

"Yes," laughed Scarlett.

Verity blushed red again.

"We'd better get dressed, it's nearly time for breakfast." Marie reached a hand out to Scarlett, who accepted.

***

Elle chattered all the way down to breakfast.

"I went to a muggle school in Bournemouth. It wasn't very good. I didn't like it all that much. I didn't have any magic friends, so we couldn't talk about articles in Wand Weekly or anything. Do you read Wand Weekly?"

"Mmm."

"I have a subscription. It's really good. I can lend you one of my magazines sometime...And I'll...." Her eyes grew round at the sight of the tables groaning with food. Eggs of every kind, toast, porridge, jams, preserves, cereals of every shape and colour. Orange, Cranberry, Grapefruit, Watermelon, Pumpkin, Lemon and million more flavours of juice.

"Oh!" screamed Elle, "They've got Broom Flakes! Mum never lets me have them at home, she thinks, she thinks," lowering her voice,"I'm _fat_..."

"Your not _fat!_" I objected, "I think you're a perfect size."

"You talked!" she screamed with delight and hugged me, "Come on I'll show you the Broom Flakes!"

***

Broom Flakes as it turned out flakes of corn (like muggle cereals) that were in the shape of witches on brooms. They would swoop and loop on their brooms and then fly straight into your open mouth when you said 'Here comes the witch'. They, as it turned out were very fun, as sometimes they would completely miss you mouth, instead head into you nose of you neighbours mouth, nose ear or even in one case, eye.. They resulted in some roaring laughter from Elle, and some timid giggling from me. It was nothing on what my reaction would have been two years ago, but I hadn't even snorted with mirth since Dad died. There was nothing funny about having your Dad dead.

Elle interrupted my dark thoughts, shouting, "Our timetables! Lily, out timetables!"

Any self respecting Ravenclaw stomach would flip excitedly and I was no different, though I wasn't particularly self respecting. But today would be my first lesson in _magic_. Professor Hart was handing out timetables to the Ravenclaws.

Tapping a piece of parchments she said, "Lily Potter. Enjoy your first lesson."

She smiled at me and handed me my timetable, but I could see the pity in her eyes, I was used to it now.

I stared down at the little piece of paper that would be my life for the next year.

First up I had Charms with Professor Stimpson and the Hufflepuffs. Elle did too. As much as I was quiet and a bit of a loner, it was still nice to have friends. Well a friend. I suppose that's what Elle was becoming. It kind of made my chest warm up and my cheeks flush. My family _had_ to like me, but Elle didn't. She _chose_ to. And so with a furnace blazing deep inside me, Elle and I walked to truly begin our life of magic.

***

Thank-you for taking the time to read this far, I would love it if you reviewed. Again, thank-you for reading.

Holly


End file.
